


Happy birthday, my little kitten <3

by aanshvi



Category: namjin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Birthday Smut, Pleasures - Freeform, Smut, bomb af, explicit - Freeform, name calling during smutt, smoooot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aanshvi/pseuds/aanshvi
Summary: It was Jin's birthday and namjoon made some time for his boyfriend, for some bomb ass sex.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Happy birthday, my little kitten <3

Jin wakes up warm, feeling utterly content. His hair is being stroked, he loves that, and he smiles, still not completely conscious, and snuggles closer to the warm body pressed against him.

“morning joonie,” Jin slurs, pressing his nose blindly against the column of his boyfriend’s throat. And then he realizes what he’s said, and snaps his eyes open. “joonie?”

He tilts his head back, eyes wide, as he takes in Namjoon in all of his morning glory-- eyes sleepy and kind, body warm against Jin, and the dark shadow of stubble along his jaw, making Jin’s throat go dry.

It’d been so long since Jin had woken up to Namjoon beside him, what with him taking on so many shifts at the hospital, at the oddest of hours, for days at a time. Namjoon would work through the night and come back just in time for Jin to leave for his own work, and sometimes there’d be no more than a good morning kiss before Namjoon would promptly dive into bed and knock out, before being up and gone again before Jin got back.

It was safe to say that Jin missed Namjoon, missed the sound of his voice and the smell of his skin and the clumsiness he had and everything else that made up his essence. They’d make dinner plans for today, for Jin’s birthday, and he’d been looking forward to that ever since Namjoon told him he’d managed to get time off for it.

So this, this moment where Jin is wrapped in Namjoon’s arms, pressed against his chest, and staring up as Namjoon rubs his back soothingly, is heaven.

“Morning baby,” Namjoon murmurs, titling his head in to kiss Jin’s nape.

Jin continues to gape at him. “You-- You’re here.” Something akin to guilt flashes across Namjoon’s eyes. “I thought you had work?”

“I did, but I worked things out.” The way Namjoon says it is nonchalant, but Jin isn’t convinced.

“It can’t have been that easy.”

Namjoon smiles, shaking his head. “I took care of it, jinnie. Don’t worry about it.” He doesn’t mention how many phone calls he’d had to make, how many extra shifts he’d had to pick up, and appointments he’d had to rearrange so he could have this day with Jin, because it doesn’t matter. All that matters is having Jin in his arms like this.

Jin seems to want to protest, but Namjoon cuts him off with a peck on the lips. “Stop overthinking this, babe. I’m right here.”

And when Namjoon kisses him again, Jin forgets everything he was going to say, because it’d really been so long since he’d had this, since Namjoon had touched him like this, and he just melts. There’s a storm outside, and the frost frames the windows of their bedroom, but in bed, under the covers, with Namjoon's body pressed against him, Jin is warm to the core.

They break apart, only to kiss again, Namjoon nipping playfully at Jin's lips. Jin giggles, bringing up his hand to stroke against Namjoon’s jaw. It’s rough with stubble but he loves it; he loves seeing Namjoon like this, with his hair falling over his eyes and his voice rough around the edges. And he’s more needy like this too, quick to push their bodies together and search for more kisses. Morning Namjoon is the sexiest Namjoon.

Namjoon wraps his arms tighter around Jin, his warm hands slipping under Jin’s sweater, stroking along his bare skin. Jin hums in pleasure, and Namjoon answers with his own as Jin wriggles closer.

“Happy birthday, love,” Namjoon murmurs against his lips as he gazes into Jin’s eyes. “I love you so much.”

Jin doesn’t realize how strung-out he’d been this whole time until he hears those words, and when he does, he trembles with happiness. He doesn’t know how he could be so lucky to have someone in his life who looks at him like he’s the most precious person in the world. Jin had never thought he could be precious to anyone, but it only ever took one look from Namjoon, just three words, and Jin could never think to doubt his importance.

“I love you too, joonie,” Jin whispers, feeling too choked up to find his voice properly. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

They snuggle close, basking in the warmth of their confessions, and for a moment, life pauses, and Namjoon hopes, for all that his photographic memory is worth, that this could be the one moment he’d never ever forget.

“I can’t believe I get you all to myself today,” Jin murmurs, pressing his hand against Namjoon's stomach, eyes turning coy. Namjoon knows that look, of course. He knows Jin has been waiting too long , and it’s his fault. But he thinks he has something that will hopefully make it up to Jin.

“I’m all yours,” Namjoon steals another kiss before pulling away. “Which reminds me~” He slides out of bed and pads into their massive closet, and Jin sits up, drawing the sheets close to him, and drinks in the broad expanse of his boyfriend’s back. 

When Namjoon is out of sight, Jin’s eyes slide to the mirror, taking up the wall across from the bed. They’d had custom it installed for less than innocent purposes, and Jin definitely feels a little breathless, staring at his reflection, body thrumming with anticipation.

Jin's attention is directed back to Namjoon when he comes back into the bedroom, holding something behind his back. He sits across from Jin on the bed, smiling. Jin takes that moment to appreciate how handsome Namjoon is- from the tousled silver hair, to the sensual curve of his mouth, to the solid, muscled chest. Jin can’t help the way his stomach twists. How very lucky he is to have Namjoon.

“I got you something,” Namjoon's words are soft. Jin perks up, eyes widening in curiosity. “It’s not the only thing, of course, but I figured I should give this one to you now.” Namjoon draws out a small black box, with a white silk ribbon on top.

“Joonie~” Jin breathes, affection making his chest tight. Namjoon laughs, a little nervous, and urges him to take the box.

“Go on, open it.”

Jin bites his lip, suppressing a smile, and takes the box gingerly out of Namjoon's hands. He then lifts the lid, and what he sees inside steals all coherency from his mind.

It’s silent in the room for a minute, as Jin processes his gift, and he can’t hear anything, save for his suddenly-labored breathing, and the rush of blood in his ears.

“Do you… do you like it?” Namjoon asks.

“Do I--” Jin swallows thickly, setting the top of the box aside so he can touch the beautiful black leather collar resting on black velvet. There’s a circular tag on it, glinting gold in the morning light, and in looking closer, he reads Jin written in swirling cursive across it.

“It’s solid gold. I know you really like that so I-” Namjoon laughs, a little nervously, and takes the box from Jin's hand, putting that on top of the nightstand, while Jin holds the collar in his hands, trying to process everything.

“You said you wanted to try something like this, and I figured, since we have the whole day to ourselves, we could-”

Namjoon clears his throat, a little awkward. Jin can already feel himself slipping, heart racing, before slowing down, until all that’s left is thick desire, pooling in his stomach. He can’t think of a more perfect situation, something that could make him more happy in this moment.

“Y-yes Daddy.”

Jin’s voice lilts, and his eyes take on a wide, dreamy look that has Namjoon completely entranced. Desire burns hot in his blood, but he takes a steadying breath, slipping so easily into his own headspace, just one word from Jin.

“Do you like the collar, my kitten?” Namjoon asks softly, not wanting to break the tenderness in the air between them. Jin nods once, hot pink dusting his cheeks.

“So much. It's perfect.” He swallows thickly, bringing his eyes back down to the collar in his hand.

“That’s good.” Namjoon hums in approval, and brings a hand up to run his fingers through Jin’s hair, tugging some strands behind his ear. It’s all he can do not to tremble at the touch. Namjoon tilts his chin up so their eyes meet. Namjoon’s eyes are dark, promising, and yet so impossibly loving. “Daddy loves you so much.”

And Jin can’t keep back the shiver that rolls through his body that time, Namjoon’s voice thick with adoration. “Can you put it on me, Daddy?” he asks, voice hesitant, a little shaky, because there’s so much anticipation inside him, he doesn’t know what to think.

“Is that what you want, kitten?” Jin nods once. Namjoon thumbs at Jin’s cheek. “You’ve been so good. And it’s your special day. Daddy’ll give his kitten whatever he wants.”

Jin’s eyes widen. “R-really?” he squeaks. His throat threatens to close up, because he’s so glad he’s been good for Namjoon, that he’s earned this."wha-whatever kitten wa-wants?"

Namjoon smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners. He pushes back Jin’s fringe. “Of course.” He leans in to press a soft kiss on Jin’s forehead. “My pretty little kitten. You deserve everything.”

He leans away, watching the way Jin’s eyes flutter shut, a dreamy smile tilting up the corners of his soft, supple mouth. Namjoon gingerly takes the collar out of Jin’s hand, before shifting around the bed and settling behind him.

Namjoon takes his time placing the collar on Jin, making sure it’s not too tight that he can’t breathe properly, but not too loose that it’ll jostle and bother Jin throughout the day. He lets out a sharp breath when he finally fixes the buckle, and stares at Jin’s reflection in the mirror.

“Look how pretty you are.”

Jin brings his hand up to his throat, where the metal rests against his throat. The leather is soft from being worn in, and it feels perfect against his throat. And the jet black color contrasts perfectly against the golden skin of his neck. It couldn’t be more perfect, and Namjoon seems to think so too, judging by the way his eyes darken as he drinks Jin in.

Namjoon tugs Jin’s closer, until he’s settled between Namjoon's legs, back pressed against his chest. Namjoon wraps his arms around Jin’s waist and presses his nose to his neck, making a noise of content deep from within his chest.

Jin tilts his neck so Namjoon can have his way, dropping soft kisses along the skin, around the leather. He gets so lost in the sensations, that he doesn’t notice Namjoon slipping his hands down, underneath his sweater, to the hem of his briefs. It’s not until Namjoon strokes Jin’s length softly does he realize, and he jolts, eyes squeezed shut.

“Look at yourself, kitten.” Namjoon's words are just shy of a command, and it takes all of Jin's strength to pry them open and gaze at himself in the reflection. Namjoon kisses the shell of his ear before whispering, “See how beautiful you are when I touch you.”

“D-daddy,” Jin gasps out, body flushing hot, and he grabs his hands on Namjoon's thighs, bracketing his body, and lets Namjoon palm him. It takes every ounce of control not to buck up.

“I w-want more.” In any other situation, Jin wouldn’t get to make any demands, just bending himself to whatever they’d planned, but this is new territory. The thrill of knowing he can get what he wants makes his toes curl.

“Of course baby,” Namjoon murmurs, kissing his ear again. He slides his hands, big and warm, to the waistband of Jin’s underwear, and keeps his eyes locked on Jin’s reflection as he slides them down his legs. Jin shifts himself to get them completely off, and he stares at Namjoon in expectation.

“Spread your legs.” Jin complies easily, bending his knees and spreading his legs wide apart. He’d never been athletic, and trying to work out with Namjoon had been a lesson learned. But he’d taken up yoga upon Namjoon’s suggestion, and he finds it easy and enjoyable. Not to mention, his body had become lithe and flexible (much to Namjoon’s enjoyment), so opening himself up like this is relatively comfortable.

Namjoon while making a noise of approval, sliding his hands down the tops of Jin’s thighs, and back down the inside, before rubbing the skin where Jin’s thighs meet his pelvis, so close to his cock, but not close enough.

Jin feels bare and vulnerable, feeling the heat of Namjoon’s gaze even through the reflection, but the attention, Namjoon’s careful gaze, everything feels so right. Namjoon kisses the skin of Jin shoulder, exposed from where the sweater had slid down.

“So pretty,” Namjoon whispers into the skin, and Jin whimpers. One of Namjoon’s hands slide to shove up the hem of the sweater, exposing Jin’s quivering stomach, and the other finally finally grips Jin’s cock.

Jin whines, thrashing in Namjoon’s hold at the feeling of Namjoon’s warm, calloused hand on him where he wants it the most, and he feels like he’s been waiting for it for ages. He’s so hypersensitive, a mix between the floatiness of his headspace, the look in Namjoon’s eyes, and arousal, so thick in the air he might choke on it.

Namjoon strokes Jin slowly, twisting his wrist the way he knows Jin likes, and brings him to full hardness. “Such a good boy,” he says, kissing Jin’s jaw. Jin grips Namjoon’s thighs, watching the way his cheeks flush at the praise, the way his body trembles under Namjoon’s practiced touch.

“I can’t believe you’re mine.” Namjoon keeps the pace achingly slow, but he tightens his grip. Jin tilts his head back, letting out a broken cry, mouth falling open. “Only good for me, aren’t you?” Jin nods his head jerkily, trying to breathe, but the desire is clogging up his throat, making his vision foggy. He can feel himself slipping into a sort of trance, until all that’s left is Namjoon, the words he imprints on Jin’s skin, and the feeling of his hand, taking Jin to the edge.

“Only this way for Daddy?” Jin nods again, delirious. Namjoon leaves hot, open-mouthed kisses along Jin's neck, before fixating on the spot right under Jin’s ear, above the collar. He licks and laves at the skin, and picks up his pace, stroking Jin in time with how his tongue presses against his skin.

Jin arches his back, crying out pleasure. That just makes Namjoon double his efforts, pushing his free hand up Jin’s sweater, laying his palm flat against his chest and pushing him closer. Jin’s body is locked in Namjoon’s iron grip, but he keeps thrashing, gasping out as Namjoon strokes faster.

Namjoon nips at Jin’s now-bruised skin, nuzzling his nose into his hair. Jin’s entire body is so soft, so easily malleable, and Namjoon is so strong. It almost feels like having a doll in his arms, with how easy it is to keep Jin still, how easily his head lolls to the side when Namjoon kisses his skin. He can tell Jin is close to the edge now.

“Do you wanna come, baby?” He takes in Jin’s violent blush, the way his chest heaves, his thighs quiver. “Or do you wanna wait?” Sometimes Jin likes to be denied of his pleasure until the last moment of their scenes, right until he’s about to snap. He always cries when he comes like that, body shivering for a long time as he tries to recover from holding himself out for so long.

Jin shakes his head. “I wanna come now, D-daddy,” he hiccups out. “I want it right n-now.”

“Alright baby,” Namjoon assents. “But" Jin’s eyes widen with worry. “You have to watch, okay? Daddy wants you to see yourself when you come.”

Jin nodded jerkily, trying vehemently to keep his eyes open and trained on himself, when all he wants to do is lie back and close his eyes. But everything feels heightened this way, when he can see the way his mouth falls open into a cry, pleasure blooming across his face as the orgasm simmers under his skin.

“O-oh my god, Daddy I’m--” Jin sobs out, before he keens, hips bucking up, and comes all over Namjoon’s hand.

“God, baby, you’re so beautiful,” Namjoon groans, biting at Jin’s jaw as he milks him dry. Jin shivers through it, panting as he tries to get air back into his lungs. “So precious, and all mine.”

Jin whines and twists himself in Namjoon’s lap, pressing their lips together into a desperate kiss. Namjoon lets Jin have it easily, licking into his mouth when he opens up for him. But when Jin grinds against Namjoon’s own erection, he pulls away.

“Daddy--”

Namjoon shushes him with a peck to the nose. “Let’s get cleaned up, kitten.” Jin pouts, but nods. He lets Namjoon tug the sweater over his head, and Namjoon wipes his hand clean before tossing it aside. He slides out of bed and holds his hand out for Jin to take, and tugs him towards the bathroom.

Jin is completely naked now, and he presses himself against Namjoon’s side as they brush their teeth. Namjoon runs his hand appreciatively over his bare back and the swell of his ass, pulling him closer. Once they finish, Namjoon pulls away to go and turn on the shower.

When he turns back to Jin, he smiles softly. “You have to take off the collar, baby.”

An irrational feeling of distress flushes through Jin, and he stumbles back, bringing his hand to his throat. “I-I don’t want to.”

For a moment, surprise flashes through Namjoon’s eyes, but he controls it quickly and steps slowly towards Jin. “Do you like it that much?”

Jin curls his fingers around the gold tag, the metal warm and soothing. Panic ebbs inside him, and he looks down. “I-it’s mine.” It’s a part of me , he means to say. Right now, everything he is, everything he wants to be, is centered around the leather around his throat. If he takes it off, he fears he might lose a part of himself.

Namjoon steps closer, until their bodies are brushing. His hands run down Jin's bare sides, soothing. “I know, angel. But Daddy won’t forget if you don’t have it on.” Jin’s eyes sting, and maybe, if he was regular Jin, he would feel ridiculous, embarrassed, but right now, he’s special, important, and it has everything to do with the collar around his neck.

Namjoon strokes Jins hair. “You’re always my good little kitten. With or without the collar.” He tilts his head down to kiss Jin’s forehead, and the words are more calming that Jin anticipated. But my Daddy always knows what to say to make me feel nice.

“Will you let Daddy take it off? So it won’t get ruined?” Jin leans in, pressing his cheek into Namjoon’s shoulder, and nods his head. Namjoon brings his fingers up to undo the buckle. “Just for a little while, okay baby?”

The moment the collar is off, Jin whines, feeling like a part of him is gone. Namjoon shushes him and places it down on the counter. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Jin feels a little weak, so he lets Namjoon lead him into the shower. The warmth of the water proves to be a good distraction, and Jin closes his eyes, letting Namjoon rub shampoo into his hair.

“Feel good, kitten?” Namjoon asks softly, fingers gentle against Jin’s scalp. Jin nods, and in that moment, he thinks he could purr. Then Namjoon gets the body wash, taking extra care to massage it into Jin's skin. He spends the most time on Jin’s ass, kneading it in his hands and using his grip to push Jin closer to him.

The soap makes their skin slippery, but Jin takes this time to run his hands over Namjoon’s skin-- solid and comforting against him. He looks up at Namjoon- at this man who he adores and trusts more than he trusts himself-- and he has never felt more safe. Namjoon seems to understand the feeling and catches Jin’s hand, bringing it up to kiss his fingertips.

The desire to please this man suddenly becomes too overwhelming, and Jin can’t resist the temptation, so he sinks down to his knees. Namjoon eyes him closely, not betraying any emotion. Jin reaches up to stroke Namjoon’s thick length, and smiles, pleased, when Namjoon breathes out sharply. Namjoon’s erection had been pressed against his thigh this whole time, and he had been aching to taste it.

So he succumbs to it, leaning in to kiss the base of Namjoon’s cock. One hand comes up to cup Namjoon’s scrotum, while the one gripping his cock twists up, Jin’s tongue following after.

When Jin gets to the head, he gives it a few kittenish licks, peering up at Namjoon through his eyelashes. Namjoon's face is dark, but even. The amount of control he has makes Jin shiver. He and Namjoon are opposites-- Jin comes undone at the lightest touch, while Namjoon has an iron will, always staying collected, and it fills Jin with amazement and pride.

It makes him that much more intent on wanting to suck Namjoon off. So he opens his mouth and takes almost all of Namjoon’s length. One of his most favorite things is having Namjoon’s cock in his mouth, bringing pleasure to the man who loves him so much.

The weight and taste of Namjoon is all too familiar on his tongue, since Jin loves giving head. He sets to work immediately, hollowing his cheeks and relaxing his throat, so he can settle into a rhythm, bobbing up and down Namjoon’s cock.

When Namjoon grips his hair, it’s all Jin can do to keep from keening. He lets his eyes slip closed on instinct, body relaxing as his hands drop to his sides, and lets Namjoon thrust into him

“Fuck, baby, your mouth.”

At this, Jin moans, sending vibrations up Namjoon’s cock. The grip in his hair tightens, and Namjoon fucks in faster. Jin loves feeling used like this, but even then, Namjoon is still murmuring praises, making him feel so special, because only he gets to have Daddy’s cock like this.

It’s getting hard to breathe now, and tears leak past his eyes, but they blend with the spray of water against his skin. Namjoon notices this and pulls his cock out. He jerks himself off, and Jin pants wildly, trying to catch his breath.

“C-come on my face, Daddy. Please.”

Jin’s voice is hoarse and broken, and he stares up at Namjoon, eyes hooded.

“Of course, baby. Anything you want.” Namjoon strokes himself faster, grunting, and Jin lets his eyes slip closed again, mouth open with his tongue hanging out, eager and waiting.

The first splatter of come lands on Jin’s chin, dribbling down his neck. The next one lands across his cheek and nose, and the last one right on his lips. He moans in pleasure, licking at it. He brings his hand up to the come on his neck, and smears it across his skin before bringing his fingers up to taste.

“Doesn’t my little kitten look so pretty with Daddy’s come on his face?” Namjoon’s voice is rough and thick, and he strokes his hand through Jin’s hair. committing the image to memory. He reaches down to pull Jin up onto his feet, and winds a hand around his hips when his knees wobble.

They stand under the spray and Namjoon gently wipes the come away, before kissing Jin full on the mouth. He can taste himself on Jin’s tongue, and his chest tightens with possessiveness.

“You’re always so good for me, kitten,” Namjoon murmurs against Jin’s lips. Jin whimpers, startled, and curls closer, wanting the gratification of Namjoon’s kiss so desperately he thinks he could cry.

They kiss like that for a minute, basking in each other’s touches. Jin lets Namjoon wreck him, tongue sinful and domineering in his mouth, and he falls apart quickly. Jin grips Namjoon’s shoulders, letting Namjoon wraps his arms around him completely, muscles flexing against him, and he feels so serene. There’s no place he’d rather be than in Namjoon’s arms, being kissed like this.

They break apart, lips making a muted sound in the air between them, and Namjoon strokes Jin’s temple. “Let’s get you dry, okay?”

Jin can only nod, completely complacent to Namjoon’s words. Namjoon steps away to shut off the water, and opens the glass door of the shower to reach out and grab two towels. He drapes one over Jin’s head, blinding his vision, and Jin yelps, scrambling to pull the fabric away. Namjoon chuckles, wrapping his own towel around his waist, before stepping up to Jin.

Namjoon’s eyes are impossibly tender, crinkling at the corners with amusement as Jin pouts cutely. He brings his hands up to grab the towel, patting Jin dry, before rubbing it gently into his hair.

Jin stays still, happy with the attention and care, and lets himself be coddled. Namjoon, once he deems Jin dry enough, drapes the towel over his shoulders. “You can put the collar back on now, baby.”

At this, Jin perks up, body thrumming with joy, and he skips out after Namjoon. He bounces on his feet, trying to bite back the face-splitting smile as Namjoon picks up the collar and secures it back around his throat.

Jin turns himself to face the mirror, face glowing with joy, because he feels complete again. Namjoon wraps his arms around him, tucking his face into Jin’s neck.

“You’re so cute, baby,” he chuckles, and Jin shakes with joy. Namjoon’s body heat bleeds through the towel, and Jin settles back against his chest, so impossibly happy. Namjoon stares at their reflection in the mirror, and he wonders if anything could be more perfect than in this moment, with Jin in his arms, skin soft and fragrant from the shower, practically trembling with happiness-- happiness that he made possible.

Namjoon rocks them back and forth, pressing soft kisses along Jin’s neck, and Jin hums, pleased. “Are you hungry, kitten?” Jin nods. It’s probably well past breakfast at this point, and he can feel his stomach rumbling.

“How about you go get dressed and pick out what you want to eat, and I’ll shave and come join you? And we can make it together?”

“Okay,” Jin chirps, thrilled with the suggestion, and he turns to peck Namjoon on the lips before skipping out of the bathroom.

Picking out something to wear takes careful consideration. Jin wants to wear something that’ll please Namjoon. He takes out his favorite long-sleeve shirt-- striped dark black and gray-- and slips it on. The soft cotton feels heavenly against his skin, and he stares at himself in the full-length mirror, pleased with how the hem stops mid-thigh. Then he slips on a pair of tight grey briefs, the color matching the sweater.

He knows Namjoon loves it when he wears them, and Jin likes it too-- he likes the way the fabric sticks to him like a second skin. And my ass looks great, he thinks coyly, turning around and lifting the shirt hem so he can admire the way the underwear looks on him. Oh yes , Jin smiles, pleased. Daddy will like this so much.

He touches the collar, the gold resting perfectly on his collarbone, and he gives himself one last look before walking into the kitchen. He rifles through the fridge, and is taking out a carton of strawberries when Namjoon walks in. Jin grips the carton in his hand, feeling a little lightheaded as Namjoon walks towards him, clean-shaven, in a low cut tank top, boxers, and renewed intent in his eyes.

“What’s for breakfast?” he asks, winding his arms around Jin’s waist and tugging him against his chest.

“S-strawberries,” Jin weeks out, the desire curling hot in his stomach as Namjoon takes him in, sliding his hands down to his ass and squeezing appreciatively. Namjoon looks at the carton in Jin’s hands, and he smirks.

“Just strawberries?” His voice is teasing, like he knows how much Jin wants him.

“No,” Jin murmurs, almost petulant, and Namjoon chuckles.

“How about omelettes too? They’re your favorite,” Namjoon suggests, and Jin nods. Namjoon presses a kiss to his forehead, before pulling away and moving to the fridge. They work in relative silence, with Jin chopping vegetables as Namjoon sautés them. After living together for so long, Namjoon had picked up a couple things in the kitchen, and he could make Jin meals now, all by himself.

They constantly brush against each other, not able to keep from touching for too long. It’s a force of habit for Namjoon to come up behind Jin while he works, slipping his hands around his waist and kissing him. And Jin likes to press against Namjoon’s side as they stand at the stove, watching the omelettes cook.

When they finish that, Namjoon moves on to making fresh cream for the strawberries. Jin hops up onto the island, content to eat the fruit while watching his boyfriend standing over the mixer. When Namjoon finishes, he takes out the bowl and brings it over to Jin, setting it on the side.

He dips his finger into the whip and holds it out. Jin leans in and licks it off, smacking his lips in playful consideration. “Perfect!” he proclaims, giggling. “Are you gonna taste it Daddy?”

Namjoon hums in assent, and dips his finger in again, but he brings it up to smear across Jin’s bottom lip, before leaning in and sucking it off. He pulls away slowly, tugging Jin’s lip between his teeth. He leans back, smiling triumphantly. “Tastes so good, baby.”

Jin exhales shakily and reaches into the bowl and dips two fingers into the cream before holding it out for Namjoon. “More, Daddy?” Namjoon takes his hand and puts his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them obscenely, all the while keeping his eyes locked on Jin.

He pulls off with a pop, and Jin licks his lips, feeling a little light-headed. Namjoon swipes another dollop of cream. “Open your mouth, baby.”

Jin obeys, parting his lips. Namjoon puts most of the cream on his tongue, smearing the rest on Jin’s lips, before leaning in to taste. Namjoon’s tongue swipes out to lick at the skin, before entering Jin’s mouth, searching for more.

Jin whines, body flushing hot in arousal, and winds his arms around Namjoon’s neck to pull him close. Namjoon grips his hips and slides him closer to the edge of the counter, until his crotch is pressed against Namjoon’s stomach. Jin takes the opportunity to wind his legs around Namjoon’s waist, and Namjoon slips his hands under Jin’s sweater, holding him close.

They kiss like this for what seems like ages, getting lost in the taste of each other. Their lips smack together noisily, and Namjoon swallows all of Jin’s whimpers. Namjoon likes the way Jin scratches at his scalp, tangles his fingers in his hair like it’s the only thing keeping him from floating away.

They break apart, pressing their foreheads together and panting. Namjoon brings a hand up to push back Jin’s hair. “Pretty baby,” he cooed. “I could eat off of you all day.”

Jin colors prettily at that, cheeks dusting pink. “Wonder what the cream would taste like inside your thighs.” Namjoon slides his hands up Jin’s thighs, playing with the hem of his briefs. “Or smeared across your pretty little hole.”

Jin’s eyes widen, and he hiccups. Namjoon pecks him on the lips, eyes shining sinfully. “I could eat you out right here. Lay you out right here and fuck you with my tongue. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, pretty baby?”

“Oh yes D-daddy.” Jin’s body burns, every word Namjoon says feeling like a brand against his skin. He presses himself closer, wanting Namjoon to know how badly he wants this, but Namjoon just pulls away.

“Sounds nice doesn’t it?” Namjoon smirks, backing up. “But we don’t want the food to get cold.”

Jin’s mouth falls open, feeling mildly betrayed, and he pouts, watching Namjoon move around the kitchen, setting up their plates. He sits down at one of the bar stools, and turns to cock an eyebrow up at Jin.

“Aren’t you hungry?”

Jin huffs, growling in his stomach overpowering his annoyance, and he hops off the island to sit next to Namjoon. He tries to stay silent, but it’s hard to resist Namjoon when he’s pressing kisses into his hair, murmuring sweet words in his ear. Eventually, he gives in, letting Namjoon pulled him close and feed him strawberries, kissing off the juices that stain Jin’s lips.

They clean up quickly, putting the dishes into the sink to be done another time, and walk into the living room. Namjoon lies across the main sofa, head cushion on the armrest, and Jin promptly flops down on top of him.

“Do you want a movie?” Namjoon asks. Jin hums, so Namjoon grabs for the remote on the coffee table and switches on the flatscreen TV, scrolling through the channels until he lands on an arbitrary holiday movie. He knows neither of them are going to pay any attention to it anyways.

Jin tucks himself under Namjoon’s neck, pressing his nose against the skin and closing his eyes. Namjoon wraps his arms around him, one hand slipping under Jin’s sweatshirt to scratch his back softly, the other cradling the back of his head.

It’s a familiar and comfortable position, one they’d been in too many times to count. They have the whole day to themselves, so they take their time, luxuriating in each other. Namjoon feels Jin dozing off several times, his breath warm and even against his throat, and he drifts a little too, the exhaustion in his bones a constant reminder of his hectic schedule, but being here with Jin like this makes him feel renewed and invigorated.

It’s so nice to be able to hold Jin like this, after so long. He can feel Jin’s heart beat evenly against his chest, a constant reminder that he is very much healthy and safe. Jin’s skin is so soft and supple in his large, calloused hands, and smells just as sweet. He’d come to associate Jin’s scent with home, safety. Pressing his nose into Jin’s hair now, Namjoon has never felt more safe, more content.

Namjoon wishes he could give Jin this more often. Jin is always so gracious, so appreciative of even the smallest gesture, and Namjoon wants to give him everything. But for now, he has to settle for his heart and soul.

He wonders what Jin will want when he wakes up. They’d been together for years now, and they knew their limits, both hard and soft. They’d gotten better, too, at expanding their boundaries, reading each other, and strengthening their trust. There’s something secure about planning a scene ahead of time, of knowing exactly what’s going to happen. But there’s a thrill to just going with the flow , following Jin’s will, whatever he wants at the moment. Jin finds pleasure in a lot of things, and Namjoon finds pleasure in giving them to him.

Jin shifts against Namjoon, slowly starting to come to. He lifts his head up, eyes drooping, mouth pulled down into a sleepy pout. “Daddy,” he mumbled. Namjoon slips his hand from the back of Jin’s neck to his temple.

“What is it, kitten?”

“I love you.”

It’s not what Namjoon expected to hear, but he isn’t complaining. He tilts Jin’s chin down to peck his lips. “I love you too baby.” They kiss like this for a little while, until Jin can shake all the sleep out of his bones, and he becomes impatient with the pace Namjoon's set.

Jin shifts his body, and ends up grinding against Namjoon’s crotch. He bites his lip. “I wanna be good, Daddy.” He sits up a little, putting his hands on Namjoon’s chest to hold his weight, and moves his hips in circles. Namjoon exhales sharply, loving the way Jin feels against him.

“You’re more than that, baby. You’re perfect.” Namjoon slides his hands down to grip Jin’s hips as he rolls down onto Namjoon’s erection, back arching a little with the movements. Namjoon puts a hand on Jin’s ass, liking the way the muscles clench under his touch.

Jin swivels his hips just right, eyes fluttering shut, and mouth fluttering open at the feeling. “Yeah, baby. Like that,” Namjoon praises. He feels his mouth go a little dry as Jin lolls his head back, baring his neck and exposing the column of hickeys on his neck.

Namjoon hums in appreciation, slipping his hands under Jin’s briefs to grope his ass cheeks, squeezing them and pushing them down onto his hardness. Jin lets out a broken moan, doubling his efforts. Namjoon groans, wondering whether they’re going to frot until they come, or whether Jin has other plans. Knowing him, it could go either way, and Namjoon has no complaints.

As though reading Namjoon’s mind, Jin leans in, mouthing messily at Namjoon’s lips. “I wanna go to bed, Daddy.”

“You sure, baby?” Jin just nods jerkily, slowing the movements of his hips to a stop. Namjoon takes a steadying breath before sitting up. Jin wraps himself around him, and Namjoon secures his hands under Jin’s ass, before standing up.

Jin gasps, tightening his grip in Namjoon’s hair, and leans in to kiss him. He’s a little unfocused, lips fumbling, but it’s okay, because Namjoon is struggling to stay calm too, knowing that the moment they’d both been waiting for is so close now.

It takes just a moment to walk into the bedroom, and Namjoon lays Jin down gently on the pillows. Jin is always the most sensitive towards the end, and judging by the glazed-over look in his eyes, Namjoon knows he has to be extra careful now, with his movements and his words.

He leans in to kiss Jin, hand slipping down to slip under Jin’s briefs, but Jin grabs his wrist.

“L-let me do it, Daddy,” Jin says shakily. His breath is uneven, eyes heavy on Namjoon. “I wanna touch myself.” Jin licks his lips. “A-and I want you to watch.”

Namjoon swallows thickly, lust pooling hot in his stomach at the words, and he nods. “Of course baby. Do you need me to get you anything?”

“I want the v-vibrator. And the ring.”

Namjoon feels like he might just go crazy, but he forces himself to cool it. He nods, kissing Jin’s forehead. “Don’t touch yourself until I get back, okay?” he murmurs against the skin, and Jin hums his assent.

Namjoon slips out of bed and walks into the closet, opening a set of drawers in the back that have all of their toys inside. Namjoon takes out the cock ring and the ribbed pink vibrator that he knows is Jin’s favorite.

When he comes back into the room, he sees Jin splayed out against the sheets, shirt pushed up to his chest, and legs spread wide. His erection is perfectly visible in the tight fabric of the briefs, and there’s a wet spot on the front that makes Namjoon want to growl.

He goes to the nightstand and pulls out the lube and a towel that he knows they’ll need later, and slips back into bed, lying on his side and propping his head up with his elbow.

“Here you go, kitten.” Namjoon holds up the bottle of lube, and Jin mutters something that sounds like a thank you Daddy , before grabbing it. He tugs at his underwear, pulling it off quickly with Namjoon’s help, and bends his knees, spreading his legs open.

Jin flicks open the cap and pours lube onto shaking fingers. He rubs them together, warming up the liquid, and sets aside the bottle, before bringing his hand down to his entrance.

Namjoon clenches his fist as Jin slips the first finger inside and whimpers. The second one goes in with little resistance, and it occurs to Namjoon that Jin shouldn’t be that stretched out, unless he’d been touching himself lately, when Namjoon wasn’t there.

“D-daddy,” Jin whimpers, dragging his eyes up to meet Namjoon’s. He makes a choked sound when he uses his other hand to palm himself.

“Does it feel good, baby?”

Jin nods, face twisting in pleasure as he finds his prostate. Namjoon runs a hand along the inside of Jin’s trembling thighs, pushing it back so Jin’s legs are spread even wider.

The third finger goes in a minute after, and Namjoon watches, fascinated, as Jin’s digits disappear into his puckered hole, and wishes desperately that his cock can fill it up soon.

Jin bites his lip as he pushes the fourth finger in, stomach quivering with tension. Namjoon brings his hand up to tug Jin’s lip away, making sure he doesn’t hurt himself, because in this state, Jin can’t tell the difference between pleasure and pain.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Namjoon murmurs into Jin’s hair, stroking his thigh soothingly as Jin continues to fuck into himself with his fingers. When Jin feels thoroughly prepped, he slides his fingers out.

“I want the v-vibrator now, please,” Jin hiccups, looking up at Namjoon with pleading, fucked-out eyes.

“Of course, baby.” Namjoon reaches for the vibrator and slicks it up quickly with lube, before handing it to Jin. Namjoon feels his stomach clench when Jin pushes it inside himself, gasping as he becomes accustomed to the thickness of it.

Jin fumbles for the switch at the base, before turning it on. A low buzz fills the air, and Jin lets out a high, drawn-out moan. He switches it to a higher setting and begins pumping it in and out of himself. Namjoon grips Jin’s thigh tightly, watching Jin arch up every time the tip of the vibrator brushes against his prostate.

By the time Jin’s on the highest setting, he's sobbing, panting mess, and Namjoon feels like he’s going to lose his mind. Jin writhes on the sheets, taking his hand off his cock to grab Namjoon’s arm.

“D-daddy--” he gasps out. “Daddy, please, I-I need the ring. I n-need it right now.”

Namjoon reaches for the ring and sits up. He reaches for Jin’s cock carefully, and snaps the ring around the base.

“Oh my g-god,” Jin sobs, arching up so far Namjoon worries he’ll bend in half. Jin looks so wrecked, tears streaking down his face, face flushed, lips slick with spit. His eyes are unfocused, desperate, and he tries to talk, but everything he says is incoherent babbling.

Namjoon knows he’s slipping past his limits, that if Namjoon doesn’t pull him back, Jin will go too far. “Baby, shh. It’s alright,” he murmurs, stroking Jin’s hair and kissing all over his face. He hopes his touch will ground Jin.

He slips his hand down to where Jin’s still gripping the vibrator, and pushes his fingers away. Namjoon switches it to the lowest setting and keeps it there, because he knows complete destimulation will only make Jin more agitated.

“Daddy’s here.” Namjoon settles on top of Jin and kisses him, stroking his down his neck and sides. Jin whimpers, body still shaking, but he looks less panicked now. He winds his arms around Namjoon’s neck and pulls him close. Namjoon’s deep kiss makes him feel more settled, and the sting of denial of his orgasm ebbs away, until all that’s left is the warm thrum of desire under his skin, and the dull pulsing of his cock.

“You okay kitten?” Namjoon asks, eyes imploring, hand thumbing at Jin’s wet cheek.

He nods. “Y-yes Daddy.”

Namjoon smiles faintly. “That’s good, baby.” He kisses Jin again. “Now you let Daddy take care of you, okay? Let me do the work.”

Jin bites his lip as Namjoon pulls away, stripping off his tank top and boxers. Jin inhales sharply, something carnal tugging at him at the sight of his naked lover, who manages to look so dangerous and sinful, and yet touch Jin like he’s made of glass.

Namjoon reaches over for the lube and slicks up his thick length. Jin watches, heartbeat picking up in anticipation. Namjoon leans down and stretches out across Jin’s body, reaching down to take out the vibrator and toss it aside. He tangles his fingers with Jin’s and props them up above their heads, before sliding his cock in slowly.

“Daddy , oh god--” Jin moans, arching up, and he tightens his grip on Namjoon’s hands. Namjoon bottoms out, and waits a moment, before thrusting in again. With every roll practiced, deliberate roll of his hips, he brushes the head of his cock against Jin’s prostate.

Jin struggles against Namjoon’s hold, but Namjoon just pinned him down more securely, growling. He thrusts in again, harder this time, and Jin tilts his head back, crying out in pleasure. Namjoon takes the opportunity to get his mouth on Jin's throat, right below the collar, and lick at his bobbing Adam’s apple.

“Oh Daddy, more p-please,” Jin sobs, wrapping his legs around Namjoon’s waist, the heels of his feet pressing into the small of Namjoon’s back in an attempt to get closer. He thrusts up weakly, trying to meet Namjoon’s thrusts, but he’s pinned down completely by the weight of Namjoon on top of him, and he has to lie back and just take what his Daddy gives him.

He feels like he might pass out any second, the cock ring mind-numbingly painful on him now. “No more Daddy. I c-can’t take it,” Jin whimpers, thrashing against the sheets. “I wanna come now. ”

And Namjoon complies easily, letting go of one of Jin’s hands to reach down between them and unclasp the ring. “Oh f-fuck,” Jin gasps, tangling his now-free hand into Namjoon’s hair, and tightens his hold as Namjoon thrusts in faster, sucking on Jin’s neck and biting his shoulder.

Jin bucks up wildly, feeling the orgasm hit him like a freight train, and Namjoon just grips his hand tighter, fucking into him faster and harder, until Jin comes, so hard he sees spots in his vision, and he can’t stop shaking.

Namjoon keeps thrusting into him, chasing his own orgasm, until he comes with a groan inside Jin. He knows Jin loves it when he’s filled like this, loves knowing Namjoon had found his pleasure inside his body.

“Daddy,” Jin whimpers, voice weak and hoarse from crying out so much. Namjoon rests his forehead against Jin’s temple, trying to catch his breath.

“Yes baby?”

Namjoon brings his head up, letting Jin slip his hand from his vice-like grip to stroke his face. Jin sniffles, pushing Namjoon’s damp fringe away from his forehead. “I l-love you.”

Namjoon can’t help the tender smile that spreads across his lips, and he leans in to kiss Jin's mouth. “I love you too, angel.”

Jin gives him a content, sleep smile, already drifting off. Namjoon slips out of him slowly, reaching for a towel to wipe the come from Jin’s body. He reaches behind Jin’s neck to undo the buckle of the collar, and takes it off, setting it down carefully on the nightstand for another day.

Once everything is cleaned up, Namjoon tucks Jin to him, tangling their legs together and holding him close, happy to spend however long it takes staying like this until Jin comes to himself again.

Namjoon smiles down at the beautiful man, sleeping in his arms, and smiles, so impossibly happy. He kisses Jin’s hair and closes his eyes.

“Happy birthday, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> You have now completed reading 'Happy birthday, my little kitten <3'  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!


End file.
